Lost Sister
by BambiTheKitten
Summary: Thrown away by your sisters...No, lies! They didn't want you...please stop! Mojo cares for you though..really? I Love you Butterfly they never did so please don't leave me...never did? I won't leave, I love you Blaze, the Rowdyruff Boy...good. *evil.laugh


**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated my other stories but I really wanted to make this story so some of my other stories really come together. Well this story is the story of the new Powerpuff Girl, my oc; she is the black Powerpuff Girl. No I don't mean race I mean her Powerpuff color is black. Well I'm going to explain why she isn't with her sisters and a shocking secret that involves the Rowdyruff Boys. Please read and I hope you enjoy! :)**

Narrative POV

"Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice; these were the ingredients chosen to create the perfect little girls. But Professor Utonium accidently added an extra ingredient to the concoction…chemical x. Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born! Using their ultra super powers BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, and BUTTERCUP have dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of EVIL!"

Now pause, rewind, and then play. BLOSSOM, BUBBLES, and BUTTERCUP, ok pause again. We only see three names being listed but did anyone ever notice the shadow in the corner of the screen? No? Well look again because in the shadows lay the fourth sister…the fourth Powerpuff Girl.

She runs faster than Bubbles, smarter than Blossom, stronger than Buttercup, but was forgotten in the wind. Just like her sisters she had a unique name…Butterfly. Her color was a beautiful purple. Eyes of lavender and hair of light purple waves.

Confused are you? Well I'll explain how she became the black Powerpuff Girl but all in due time. How about we start off on how the Professor and Powerpuff girls could miss seeing the final sister.

You see once the concoction was created and the explosion happened Butterfly didn't grab hold of her sisters, no, she immediately ran to the shadows were she always hid. Never did she think of having a family other than her sisters but once they were born into this world with the professor it seemed they totally forgot about her and was happy without her.

She didn't want her sister's happiness to be ruined so she left seeking a place for herself; she couldn't stay in Townsville. She traveled all day flying about and looking for a safe home but who would take in a freak like her?

She ended up at the bottom of a bridge sleeping there and eating any scraps she could. All in all it was a pretty bad life for her and she knew it. She didn't complain though, nope not once did she complain.

Once day an old man came and sat under the bridge. He looked harmless but that only made him more dangerous. Butterfly though with her loving heart went up to the man and gave him her only food and in return he gave her a horrible living nightmare.

The old man turned out to be a scientist who had saw her flying and wished to test on her. Some may be thinking though, isn't she strong though? Well she is but to her he was an innocent human and she could never hurt the innocent.

He stuck needles into her arms ran so man blood test. Different procedures were done on her and many discoveries found. She was incubated in a tube filled with crystallized gel so that she could breathe but still show her beauty.

But Butterfly started to grow into depression and sadness thinking she will always be living in pain. The scientist noticed this and his plans only got eviler. He did shock tests on her to see how resistant she was to electricity. He would drown her in water to see if she would pass out of even die. More and more she grew sad and depressed, but also she started growing angry.

Finally the scientist decided that he would brainwash her and use her to take over the world. She was more than capable to do so. The process though was painful and could easily kill any human being, to bad she wasn't human.

Many months the process took. She was a hard nut to crack always talking about how she wouldn't hurt anyone for the sake of her sisters. The process for her to become a killing machine was taking too long and it was almost impossible with her pure intentions. He decided to keep her incubated until he figured out a way to get her under his control. But months past it was March when the crisis started and now it was October.

Finally the scientist had enough and needed a plan quickly or they would be lost. They knew that Butterfly originated from the Powerpuff Girls and they knew that if Professor Utonium found out about her he could easily claim her as his daughter like the rest. One day though the scientist who originally found Butterfly was doing some research about the Professor and found that his monkey, Mojo Jojo, was affected by the explosion as well and became an evil genius and created the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpuff Girls evil counterparts, and decided to invite Mr. Jojo and his boys for a little chat.

Mojo had agreed to meet with the scientist and brought his boys only as bodyguards. The meeting went on and the scientist talked about Butterfly and her great skills and powers and how she was like the three Powerpuff Girls combined. Mojo listened with intensity and grew more and more fascinated. Once the scientist decided to take him and his boys on a tour he saw just how high her power levels were and her strength. He saw how her emotion levels on the screens of the computers, how she was sad and depressed but also angry. Finally, he saw her in her incubation tube and he saw her beauty, her purple hair cascading around her, her porcelain white snow skin. He wished to see her eyes but they were closed from the sleep she was in.

Mojo had an evil idea right as he saw her though; what if he turned her depression and hatred towards her sisters? He decided to tell the scientist knowing they would love the idea and let him help work on her but the catch is he would steal her away when they were finished. Mojo had told the scientist and everything went according to his plan. They would let him work with her emotions and bring his boys. But that day Mojo left with a souvenir, a piece of lavender hair was stuck in a bag in his pocket.

Once he got home he sent his boys off to do whatever chaos they wanted and he made the finally Rowdyruff boy, Blaze. He was born with dark purple hair that was spiked; his eyes were burning pools of magneta. Blaze was shown to the boys right when they got home and he was welcomed instantly which was a surprise to Mojo.

As the months went by with toying with Butterfly's emotions and training Blaze; Mojo was very busy. He had a lot of trouble with Butterfly because she didn't want to believe that her sisters would abandon her. Blaze was doing well with training and staying hidden.

More months and now it's February and still no sign of progress was found and the scientist were doubting Mojo more and more. Until one day he finally got a response, she was finally letting the fake memories in and started to hate her sisters.

We are in March of the New Year and now Butterfly was fully brainwashed and soon would be released for training. It was a happy time for the scientist so they decided to celebrate with a party. Mojo however decided that it was time to take Butterfly and destroy the pawns. He sent the Rowdyruff boys loose with some chemical injected inside them to make them killing machines and even if they didn't want to they still would.

Mojo took Butterfly in her incubated tube to his lair and set her up in a secret room that only he and Blaze knew about. Blaze was there when Mojo got there and asked, "Who is she?" Mojo laughed and said, "This is Butterfly, your counterpart." Blaze looked and her and said, "She's beautiful."

Mojo was shocked by his words but thought how that if they were a couple with their powers combined they could destroy the universe so he told him, "She could be yours if you want." Blaze looked at the monkey and asked, "Really?"

"Of course she could be yours and yours alone. No man would touch her and you could protect her," said Mojo. "Mine and mine alone?" he asked.

"Yes only yours," Mojo replied. "Ok then what do I have to do to make sure you give her to me," Blaze asked?

"You don't have to do anything I will simply give her to you at no cost at all," Mojo stated. Blaze looked at the evil monkey and wondered what he was up to. "Deal," Mojo asked while holding out his hand? Blaze looked a little hesitant at first then said, "Deal"

The boy and monkey shook hands but none of them knew how the Powerpuff was going to take it. Mojo decided that Butterfly would wake up in two weeks and Blaze stayed in her room every day. Six days later, not even a week, Blaze hears something unusual coming from Butterfly. He walks to her tube and puts his ear to it and then out of nowhere an explosion happens engulfing both Blaze and Butterfly.

Mojo and the boys ran in to see what had happened but when they got there they saw something they didn't expect. Blaze's dark purple hair was now as black as the night sky without the white moon, and his eyes were black depths of no emotion. Butterfly's hair was no longer light purple waves but a shiny black waves of night and eyes no longer held the lavender color but were round glowing orbs of blackness hiding any and all emotion from the world.

But how they were standing it was as if they were enemies ready to fight one another. But even with Blaze's new characteristics he stated something he probably shouldn't have and said, "Butterfly you are mine."

The air was tense everyone was waiting for the next move and it came and it was very surprising.

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed but there is more to come! ReViEw PlEaSe!**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**v**

**V**


End file.
